


【勋兴】《国士》番外三则

by xxqh9410



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Minor Oh Sehun/Zhang Yi Xing | Lay
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:40:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24621007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxqh9410/pseuds/xxqh9410
Relationships: 勋兴
Kudos: 5





	【勋兴】《国士》番外三则

《国士》番外

文/夏序清和草未歇

1

春风一吹，北疆的漫天黄沙就好似肆虐的黄龙。搅的天地不得宁静，这是张艺兴在漠北度过的第一个春天，不知道是不是这人世间的最后一个。  
此处离京城已隔千里，也许所隔的山山海海早已将他深深的思念消失殆尽。他尽量让自己不去注意，但他的全身都在叫嚣着自己是真的想他。

不知道是从何时喜欢上的他，一路走来他像个攻城略地的将军，强硬的打开了张艺兴心里的城门。所有名为理智的士兵都在叫嚣着负隅顽抗，而大脑的主人最终宣告城门失守，溃不成军。  
好像很糟糕，又好像很奇妙。

张艺兴从三岁起便跟着爷爷读书了，读的是诗书礼易春秋，学的是经国济民之道。于一个懵懂小儿而言，皇帝是谁又有什么关系，爷爷反复叮嘱他的是，无论皇帝是谁，张家的人都必得做贤臣。  
明君，贤臣。是张家书房里反反复复的一句话。  
是啊，君君臣臣父父子子，这道理张艺兴三岁起便懂了的。

初见时张艺兴对吴世勋很好奇，他放荡不羁的外表下，其实有颗玲珑剔透的内心，张艺兴知道的。几次三番的试探险些以为吴世勋要恼火，既然是聪明人，为何不能帮一把呢。  
张艺兴以为自己聪明，谁知，一帮便是一世，搭上了自己一生，困住了自己一世。

入仕便是在赌，赌张氏一门日后的运数，赌自己。可遇上吴世勋好像全然变成了一场劫数。  
明明，在一开始便知道他要利用自己，不，是一开始就要相互利用的两个人…

到底是何时呢？到了漠北以后，张艺兴觉得自己已经有了大把的时间去想，他总是在想到底是什么时候开始自己一颗心全部交由吴世勋的。  
明明彼此心知肚明的是利用和反反复复的试探。  
但如若真要计较，让自己不知不觉心动的便是那次了吧。

想起那次在御花园，他知道自己激得吴世勋气急，说不想吴世勋一把掐住他的脖子登时差点要了自己的小命。他还以为自己就要命丧于斯了…失去意识的瞬间，他只是想着完了。  
恍恍惚惚间，吴世勋把自己扛了起来。下意识得想叫喊，却因为头脑混沌而动弹不得。不知道要去往何处…  
刚才吴世勋一系列危险的动作让张艺兴绷紧了身子，似乎是第一次见到暴露真性情的吴世勋，那出离愤怒的样子，真的很危险。  
终于到了一处僻静的宫宇停下，张艺兴从未来过此处，吴世勋扛着自己却表现的轻车熟路。一把推开宫门，有尘埃荡起，随着新鲜空气的入侵随即在无影无踪。吴世勋将张艺兴放在榻上，自顾自燃起蜡烛。  
“真是不经吓”，张艺兴偷眼看着吴世勋面无表情拿出了火石。心里闷哼一声，谁能跟你一样一上来就对别人下死手呢。  
安静了一会儿，却听到吴世勋叹了口气，“这里原是我母妃的住处，她尚在人世之时我还年幼。”烛火摇曳，与吴世勋俊朗的脸庞交相辉映格外好看，“我母后是父皇最爱的女人，独得圣眷却红颜薄命。”  
先皇后在时的荣宠，是没有人不知道的。张艺兴躺在床上不敢动的时候，也想了想。怪不得这殿里连蜡烛都是鸳鸯红烛。  
灯芯很久没用过了，火焰跳动着火光不稳。吴世勋怔怔的看着屋内的陈设，表情就像一个从未长大的孩子。“我真的很想我母后，可我，都快记不清她的样子了…”吴世勋带着哭腔的低语让躺着的张艺兴有点按耐不住。他想起身又不敢，怕吴世勋不愿意自己看到他的脆弱之处，在反复踌躇中他感觉自己是个蠢蛋。

窗外的风将竹叶拍打得窸窸窣窣，没一会儿骤然响起了细细密密的雨声。风从窗户缝儿里溜进来，吹得烛光猛跳了几下。张艺兴在床榻上身心煎熬，只盼着吴世勋能尽早离开，过一会儿偷偷看一，过一会儿偷偷看一眼。只看到吴世勋突然起身，去内室不知道找什么去了。张艺兴犹豫了一下，随后一把坐起，随着吴世勋脚步的逼近开始揉自己的脑袋。  
“醒了？”  
“嗯…殿下，这是何处？”  
“你还是少知道点好”  
“是…”  
“过来”吴世勋唤张艺兴过去，张艺兴只能强撑着身子走到吴世勋跟前，吴世勋一伸手就将人捞进了自己怀里，张艺兴一下子坐到吴世勋腿上，意识到自己僭越的张艺兴屁股就像被扎了一下，立马要站起来，吴世勋另一只手拿出来一把剪刀。这一下子把张艺兴镇住了，难道自己因为话多吴世勋要赏自己做公公吗？  
倒是立刻安分了下来，吴世勋语气也软了一点。把剪刀换了个手放进张艺兴手里，自己的手握上去，头陷进张艺兴的肩窝把唇凑上去，“张大人素来爱读诗，我们俩如今同听窗外夜雨，共剪红烛也是风流乐事。”一下子把张艺兴说的面色通红，“殿下如何能与我共剪西窗烛……”不料吴世勋环着自己的手更紧了…  
灯芯被剪的瞬间烛火猛然跳动了几下，张艺兴也不知是不是心理作用感觉浑身燥热。当烛火渐渐平稳，张艺兴对上了吴世勋的眸。心被紧紧攥了一下，一时间，平日最喜欢揣度别人心思的自己，好像心跳也漏了几拍。  
两人原本的芥蒂还未消除，张艺兴心下还是慌乱，吴世勋一副登徒子让自己捉摸不透。  
在一个极力挣脱和一个极力控制中，张艺兴本来坚持直挺挺的坐着，最后终于撑不住沉沉睡过去，再睁眼时天已大白了。  
吴世勋正坐在他母后的镜前绾发，见张艺兴醒来，吴世勋一把将张艺兴按到镜前坐下，亲自给张艺兴束发。“突然觉得古人说的小轩窗，正梳妆应当是一副岁月静好的模样，可惜你不是绿鬓红颜…”梳子穿过张艺兴的发时，他听到吴世勋这么说…

暴露脆弱有时候是攻心大计，张艺兴想着往事突然笑出来。原是相互试探，一开始谁又知谁有几分真心。到底是谁先沉溺进这场戏里，实在是无迹可寻。叫小厮给自己倒茶，抄起书卷看起来。

金珉锡下午请人来请，去府上一聚。是了，自从来了，也没去拜访，确实是失礼。等到了王府，金珉锡看到张艺兴如枯叶般单薄的身体，叹了一声，第一句话便是，“何苦？何必。”  
张艺兴缓缓落座，“何苦离京？何必来此？”金珉锡点点头，望向张艺兴。  
“我与当今圣上之间，如今唯有得不到的遗憾和已失去的悔恨才能让这段情长长久久了。”张艺兴说着，抬眼望了望天。“雷霆雨露，俱是君恩。世勋啊，我爱。可帝王之心啊，我怕。那便不留，我把自己毁了，在他心里就永恒了。”

梦回当年那个清晨，小轩窗，正梳妆，那是苏轼悼念亡妻的词，开篇就是十年生死两茫茫，不思量，自难忘。只是听来便觉得不详。  
你啊，那时便有以我为妻之心吗？  
如今我命不久矣，你也会为我伤心的哭一哭，为我做篇悼文的吧？  
我一生都在做对的事情，都在做应该的事情。为了对和应该，我将自己的情绪视若无睹，同时也把你的热情凉了又凉。如今好像想开了，感情的事原是没有对错吧。  
可我，好像真的错了。  
在不该诉诸衷心的时候说了不该的话，又在该珍惜的时候不敢珍惜。

当夜，张艺兴就开始发烧，说胡话。金钟仁带了大夫在床前守了许久，听到张艺兴一会儿说，“陛下，还是江山社稷为重”，一会儿听到张艺兴说，“世勋，我想你了。”  
金钟仁在屋里踱来踱去，“亏你们个个腆着脸自称神医，废物一帮。”骂的屋里跪了一片大夫。金钟仁准备出去给皇上写信，张艺兴突然一把抓住自己的手，“钟仁，自我来，皇上可有来信到王府吗？”金钟仁的心好像被人捏了一把，轻轻摇了摇头。  
他听到榻上的人笑了一声，“呵，等我…等我咽气，再把消息传回京城吧…求你…”

罢了，就让我们此生彼此痴缠，互相折磨。

高烧不退，烧的张艺兴神志有点恍惚。甚至分不清现实和梦境，金钟仁坐在他床边，总是会被张艺兴一把握住手，“世勋，别丢下我…”金钟仁反手抚上张艺兴干瘦的手背，眼泪簌簌的往下掉。又听得他说，“世勋啊，对不起啊，是我把你弄丢了…”  
张艺兴在吴世勋面前，一生又何曾敢唤过几次“世勋”，可每每梦回，嘴里都是他的名字。

真的撑不了几日了，反反复复的发热和晕厥。身子已经亏虚的不成，在金钟仁的施压下全靠着虎狼之药吊着。  
最终的几日，张艺兴还是挣扎着起来把众多的手稿稍做整理。他让下人把椅子摆到门口，自己坐了过去。正是朝着京城的方向，他痴痴的看着，手里攥着一幅小像。摩挲着画上人的面庞，是那么熟悉，他曾无数次用手抚摸过那人的眉眼…坐了许久，叹了口气，将那画像点燃，看着它变成灰白的烬…  
我原是对你如此痴迷，连自己都浑然不觉。  
想要在你身边，可是我却逃走了。

临终那日，张艺兴觉得身上前所未有的松快，来北疆后一直病痛缠身。他笑着看看旁边的金钟仁，“我随时带来的书卷，喜欢什么尽数拿去。京城的玩意儿，喜欢的也拿去。钟仁，谢谢你对我的照顾。”还没听到回复，先看到他红了眼。金钟仁咬了咬牙，“若是有来世，可千万不要再遇到他了…”  
张艺兴想了想，“虽是撕心裂肺的一场相遇，可若是有来世，又怕再也遇不到他了…终究…我还是想着他，念着他……他，快来了吗？”张艺兴的声音越来越低，直到金钟仁再也听不到。

实在没有力气说了，张艺兴听着耳边金钟仁的叫声越来越模糊，听不到他在对自己说什么了，又好像那不是金钟仁的声音了，那声音气急败坏的在说，“张艺兴，我不准你死听到没？”  
张艺兴的眼窝也热了，陛下，这次臣真的要抗旨了。

世勋啊，对不起，只能留你一个人在你世上，做那个高高在上的孤家寡人了。  
若是再能来一次，便一起做个普普通通的人吧。没有朝堂，没有权谋，没有江山，只有你我。

那日你来我殿中看我，抽走我手中的全唐诗，你看到“取次花丛懒回顾，半缘修道半缘君”道是自己，思忖了良久。  
却不知上两句才是我一直想对你说的，  
曾经沧海难为水，除却巫山不是云。

无论你做什么，我的心啊，永远都是你……

2  
（钟仁视角）

我大概真的不知道带张艺兴回来这件事是对的还是错的。  
我原道是他在京城过得痛苦，却不想来了这里，看着还是很苦。我以为离开了那个人，我一力对他好，便能让他好受些。

人世间的轮回因果，想想真是有心无力。  
我守着他灯枯油尽又如何，我一早想要的，只是他能快快乐乐的活。

—————————————————

冬去秋来，我看着我的鹰儿去了又返。哦，现在那是张艺兴的鹰儿了。  
大漠，我生于斯长于斯。金家的人都是草原上的孤狼，使命是戍边，余下的便是对着茫茫沙海无尽的苦寒和寂寥。  
大哥要起兵的事，我一早便知道了。王侯将相宁有种乎？金家已经封王依旧如履薄冰，那这天下人又过得什么日子？朝廷要派兵来漠北，据说领兵的是位皇子？我十一岁便随父王上战场，那深宫后苑里养尊处优出来的草包如何能是我的对手，拿起父王留给我的弓轻轻拉起弦，一声脆响伴随着指间的触觉让我浑身战栗了一下，啧，想一想便热血难凉。  
每日我都在等京城的人来。

却不想，遇上了那个人。

他身子单薄的很，但他的眼睛就像小兔子一样干净。他言语很温柔，他要送我回家，他还送了我一匹马。  
回了家我还摩挲着马鬃愣神，我的随从平安说，我这样子莫不是有心上人了。  
什么心上人，那也是个小子……不过好像是第一次有朋友了呢…

听到三哥要去暗杀敌军主帅，我捏了一把汗。他看起来像是军师，这种时候来的，和随军主帅的关系不会简单。  
就当是还他一次送马的人情吧…  
我潜入敌营，摸到他的帐篷，刚把消息告诉他。不料片刻，他就疯了一般的跑出去了。  
我再跟着怕是要暴露，此刻三哥早已经带着人在埋伏了，我只能悄悄的退回到外围，希望天亮之前得到他平安的消息。  
没走几里，就看到敌营里火光四起。偷营之事我也做过许多次，可这一次我在马背上如坐针毡。不消一个时辰，平安便来寻我，说三少爷对敌将穷追不舍，我忙问跑出去的人有几个？  
平安道，“说是两个…”。  
我一下翻身下马，“除了将军还有个小书生吗？”  
平安被我勒得说话有些吃力，“对，您看着了？”  
我的手一送，平安瘫到地上，我也顾不得其他，扬鞭朝原上赶去。  
能逃的路只有几条，我想着能不能赶在三哥之前，却不曾想一路追最后遇到的是王府的兵。  
揪住一个便问今夜成果如何，听到他回我，“三爷心情不太好，只折了个小军师。”  
磕磕绊绊循着血迹找到人的时候，我看到他已经在马上昏迷不醒了。

张艺兴，那个抱着你的男人，眉宇间除了杀气还有一丝慵懒和不屑。想想便知道就是因为他，你才成了这样。  
这个男人，值得你送命吗？  
他提剑指我，我才缓过神来，心里苦涩。是啊，值不值，他都是你的主子，何况他看起来，还是挺在意你的生死的。  
鬼使神差的，我像鬼迷了心窍一般的想再帮你一次。  
回王府偷药，我不后悔。只要你醒来便好了。我们明明只见过两次，我却为了你背叛了王府两次。真的疯了。

我被关起来的时候，听平安说，你来府上了。我以为大哥会为难你，却不想你只身一人便化干戈为玉帛。你啊看着弱不禁风，哪成想有雷霆之力……  
既是如此，你们是不是要回去了……

第三次见你就是践别，千言万语梗在心头，什么也不会说。送你我的苍鹰，说是还情，我真怕，此去我们再也见不到了…  
既已有了他，回京之后便不能再想起我了吧。你们对视的眼神，有情，我虽然傻，但是看得清。那哨子，于我，并不敢奢求什么，给自己个痴心妄想的由头罢了…

自你去，我常常给京中的朴小王爷写信，自他父亲战死，他便住在京城了。  
左等右等，终于等到你的信，是要求救。其实我欢喜得很，你遇到事情能想起我，我便够欢喜了。  
后来，你来的便只是只言片语了。更多的，都是灿烈告诉我的。  
灿烈说，你们无虞。  
灿烈说，吴世勋当太子了。  
灿烈说，他已登基，你已是丞相大人。  
灿烈说，你要送亲妹入宫为后。  
我捏着那张纸笑着笑着，就笑不出了。张艺兴，你那么玲珑剔透的人儿，竟然也会做这种事。吴世勋竟也没有被你气到吐血？  
想必京中的富贵日子也不好过吧，午夜梦回，张大人一定辗转反侧。

藩王一向是要送郡主进宫的，大哥一早就说了。我原是不愿，可现在，难说没有自己的私心。  
小妹一开始不愿意去，后来又肯了。我看她笑魇如花，一会儿难过一会儿开心。  
我妹妹终于长大了，可要嫁的注定不是个能共白头的夫君。  
我大哥说，天下皆是身不由己的人，因为世上本无十全十美的事情。我想也是，吴世勋富有四海，也不是一样不能光明正大的和他白头偕老吗？  
送小妹进京之后，我一直盼着的，终于盼来了。比意料中来得晚，却如约而至。他说，他想走。

心狂跳，不敢相信自己的眼睛。他竟让我如愿了，去京城的路上我便一直想着，只要他随我离了京，余生我必定要倾尽所有把那个人不能给的尽数全给他。  
可当我入宫见到他的时候，我发现他变了好多。当年惊鸿一瞥，他是温润佳公子。  
如今，不知是身体还是精神不济，竟那般憔悴。

他用了什么方法让吴世勋同意我并不知道，我只知道这一切并不是我来时想的那样。  
出宫那天，他很不舍。不说，但我看得出来。  
那时我开始恍惚了，我是不是错了。

我不曾想过，他对吴世勋的情意竟已至此。他执意要住在那破屋之中，明明已是那样残败的身躯。也罢了，想开了便好了。我比吴世勋唯一强的一点就是，我有太多的时间可以陪着他了。

那日我又去看他，看到他一个人坐在榻上看书。  
他见到我，扬起头来，笑容很温暖，“钟仁，谢谢你又来看我。”  
我把府里新做的点心放在他的桌上，“不用谢，这些我看着精致，想着你喜欢的。”  
我看着他把食盒打开看了看，拿出一块桂花糕吃了一口，然后面露愧色，“很好吃，只是我近来什么东西都吃不下…”  
大夫早就跟我说过他的病了，我夺下糕点冲他笑笑，“吃不下就别吃了，我给你倒茶。”  
“钟仁，谢谢你。我都知道，唉，对不起。”我听得背后他突然这么说，茶水一下子浇了一手。  
张艺兴上前来一把抢过茶壶，“可是烫着了？”  
我的心思早不知道去了哪里，连声说没有，便抽手去屋外找凉水去了。  
是啊，他怎么能看不懂我的心呢？

他最后的日子，我一直陪着他。  
我曾幻想着要拼尽全力让他活着，可所有人都告诉我回天无力。  
写给吴世勋的信撕了又写，我恨他。明明张艺兴那么爱他，为什么要折磨他，为什么又要放了他？明明他的心里全是吴世勋啊…

艺兴的身子越来越不济，我从内心感觉到恐慌。他发烧发得迷迷糊糊，握着我的手，嘴里念得还是他的名字。  
我是一介武夫，流血不流泪的。明明那年偷解药给他，被二哥关起来的时候没有哭。为了带他走，偷偷放外族入关被我大哥发现，罚我跪祠堂动家法的时候我没有哭。  
怎么只要一看到他难受，我就想哭呢？  
他糊涂的时候总是抓着我，说自己和吴世勋的事。而他清醒时，总要对我说谢谢，对不起。  
我反反复复在说，“你没有什么对不起的啊，我对你和你对他是一样的。”  
他听了神色总是暗一暗，“如此，就是我对不住你了。钟仁，对不起让你遇见我。”

张艺兴，你能不能不要把什么都揽在自己身上。你能不能不要总是让我心疼？

他去的那一天，跟我说了很多话。说自己来这里很欢喜，漠北很自由。未尽之意里，我知道有遗憾。按理说我应该早就通知朝廷的，但是我不想。艺兴此生最终凄苦如此，未尝没有吴世勋的原因，追悔莫及怕是才能让他此生难平。  
可艺兴对我说的最后一句话是，“他，快来了吗？”我真的忍不住了，能不能不要死。我带你去找他，你说你怨着他，可你终究还是念着他啊。  
抹了一把已经模糊的眼睛，伏在艺兴的耳边，我一直在说，“你再挺一挺，他就快来看你了。”艺兴再也没有出声了……  
这几个月，我怕是已经流尽了一生的眼泪。

吴世勋来时，只有一个人。平安说，像极了当年单枪匹马来到王府的张艺兴。  
我恨他，却不能伤他。艺兴爱了他一生，最后的见面我不想让场面太不堪。  
可当他在里屋哭得撕心裂肺的时候，我也终是忍不住了。天下有几个人能做的了自己的主？

举目都是可怜人。

吴世勋终是遂了他的愿，没有将他的尸骨带回京城。他的坟冢就在月亮湖附近，那里风景甚好，艺兴一定喜欢。  
我经常会去那里看看，吴世勋走时在他的坟旁种下一颗松树，他说艺兴喜欢松树高洁。

其实，我一直很想对艺兴说，这一遭，没有谁能比你做得更好了。我一直只希望你能真的幸福。  
最终没能做到，真的抱歉。

下辈子都做平凡人吧，爱也好，恨也好。  
肆意任情，也过快活的一生。

3

（世勋视角）

千里孤坟，无处话凄凉。  
吴世勋夜夜梦回，总是梦到自己坐在艺兴坟旁的松树下。  
艺兴啊…艺兴去了已经几个月了。  
吴世勋回宫后每日，除了上朝批折子就是饮酒。

—————————————————  
一开始是谁当真，谁又先为谁动了情。  
吴世勋得承认，对张艺兴，自己一开始全然皆是试探。  
相府公子怎么能轮得到自己一个落魄皇子，吴世勋没学到父亲的阴刻，多疑却是学了大半。  
看着张公子一本正经，又像是不经人事的。自己是风月场上的老手，撩拨几下瞅着人脸红心跳，倒是挺有趣的。  
要说权谋心术，其实吴家老九心思多的很，平时又是不太言语的。只是没想到张大人对自己那么坦诚，一时间倒是多了几分戒备。  
撩拨的多了，倒越发觉得那人可爱，不知不觉就上了心，自己却不敢承认。

对吴世勋来说，好光景仿佛在自己没当皇帝之前更多一些。明明那时那么逍遥自在，如今总是追悔，若是早点能和张艺兴表露了心迹，两个人在一起的快乐时光岂不是更多。可若没有同生共死的境遇，又难保会生出比如的情愫来了…

夜夜纵饮，吴世勋觉得宫里夜晚更寂寞了。明明自己不喜欢饮酒的，可若是不饮，便是辗转反侧。那样，又如何能梦到张艺兴呢？  
太后本来早就不问世事，一时间心疼起儿子，竟然派人暗中招徕美貌男子送进宫里。  
如公公此时领着一帮漂亮的男孩子站在宫里头，进也不是退也不是。  
只听得皇上在里头喊了一声，“如儿”，便连滚带爬的进了殿。  
“皇上，您有何吩咐？”如公公本身就心虚，更害怕了。“去，再拿点酒来。”吴世勋挥挥手。  
“皇上，太后今日送来了…送来了几个……”如公公一头跪倒在地上。  
吴世勋身子坐直，打量着如儿，看他那吞吞吐吐的样子心下也了然，“太后宫里送来的？带进来瞧瞧。”  
如公公如释重负，脚底生风般出去喊人了。  
当那几个男孩子一字站在自己面前的时候，吴世勋还坐在地上。  
吴世勋抬头看了几眼，低下头不说话。  
如公公对其中一个使了个眼色，一个皮肤白净，长相清秀的男孩便上前去，准备给吴世勋斟酒。  
哪知道吴世勋一把抓起酒杯往地下一掷，碎片登时溅了一地，男孩的手还僵在半空中。  
“都是些什么东西，也敢来艺兴殿里与我拉扯，这是最后一次，都滚出去…”

等人尽数退去，吴世勋一个人抱臂立在庭院里。  
今夜是满月，记得那夜也是。

金风玉露一相逢，便胜却人间无数。  
当艺兴勾着自己的脖子，被自己抱进寝殿的时候，自己的心跳连自己都听得到。  
怀中人的脸庞被酒气熏的泛红，眼睛轻轻阖着。吴世勋想亲又犹豫，左右摇摆如同纯情处子。  
最终欲望战胜了一切，翻身覆了上去。  
吻住了艺兴的眼，湿漉漉的让人着迷。然后毫不留情的吻住了那张小嘴，不怎么费力的撬开，勾住艺兴的舌头，放肆的吮吸，搅的口腔里的温热。他知道怀里的人醉着，酒气还一搭一搭向自己袭来，当两个人吻到忘情，张艺兴唇边还有没来得及咽下的津液。吴世勋突然发现张艺兴的胳膊环住了自己，简直就像是邀请。  
这妖精。  
吴世勋伸手去脱张艺兴的亵衣，布料下肌肤如玉，让吴世勋不自觉的流连其中。顺着胸口摸下去，一下攥住了张艺兴胸口那处凸起。手上用了点力气，怀中的人便失声叫了出来。  
“小东西，我一早就知道你醒了。”吴世勋又捏了一把。  
张艺兴吃痛，“你耍赖。”  
却不料吴世勋的手放开了，唇却覆上去了。湿热柔软的触感一下子激得张艺兴头皮发麻，小腹好像有股热流在翻滚。他知道吴世勋身经百战，却没想到自己在床第之间只能被人牵着鼻子走。吴世勋就像是张艺兴肚子里的蛔虫，哪里敏感朝哪里来。先是胸口，然后是脖子，当吴世勋含住张艺兴的耳垂轻轻吹气的时候，张艺兴已经觉得自己要死了。浑身因情欲不自觉染上了一层潮红，在吴世勋唇齿的刺激下背都弓起来了，却因为被紧紧抵着无处可去。  
毕竟还未经人事，欲望早已经挺立，却得不到照顾。小腹一股火乱窜，上面又被吴世勋欺负着，张艺兴抱着吴世勋的胳膊就要委屈的哭出来，“求求你，帮帮我。”  
吴世勋本来还想在捉弄一会儿，看着张艺兴眼泪朦胧的眼睛，心里又不忍了。拽下亵裤，看到张艺兴粉红清秀的玉茎顶端已经淅出透明液体，伸手握住，张艺兴忽然浑身都抖了抖。  
吴世勋上下撸动了几下，又停了手。把张艺兴的双腿打开，“乖，夜还长，怕你受不住。”平时衣冠楚楚的张大人此时以一个这么羞耻的动作被按在床上，一下子涨红了脸，“别看了…”说着就要拉被子，手却被吴世勋一把抓住按到头顶。“张大人这就要羞了？”手松开了，身子向下滑，头埋在张艺兴两腿之间，对着那正一收一缩的粉红穴口轻轻吹了口气，“好看呢。”  
接着就不顾张艺兴的反抗，蘸了点放在旁边的玫瑰软膏便将手指插了进去。到底是雏儿，又一直养尊处优养的金贵。甫一进去，便难耐的叫出来，连连推吴世勋说不要。  
吴世勋被推到一个不上不下的尴尬境地，一方面心疼着，一方面又觉得此时作罢怕是要憋坏了。衔住艺兴唇瓣吻了吻，“忍一忍就好了，若是真的忍不了就作罢好不好。”  
见人点了点头，才继续动作。整个过程他都尽量极尽温柔，使出浑身解数让身下人别太难受。  
直到看着艺兴两颊染上酡红，动作也不再抗拒，才松了口气，准备提枪上阵。  
艺兴在情欲中沉浮，看到吴世勋的那活儿愣了一下，咬了咬唇抱住吴世勋的脖子，“等会儿能不能轻一点？”吴世勋吻了吻他的耳朵，“我不会伤害你的。”  
当两个人水乳交融的时候，吴世勋也不受控制的闷哼了一声。张艺兴一时间还受不住他的硕大，吴世勋整个人只能轻轻搂住他，抚摸着他的背。摸到才新愈合的鞭伤，心上突然一痛，动作也缓下来。张艺兴感受到吴世勋的异样，知道他是心上内疚，摸了摸吴世勋的手，“都过去了。”吴世勋没说话，张艺兴脑袋蹭了蹭吴世勋肩膀上自己当初咬的牙印，“这伤我早还你了。”  
托起张艺兴的臀，看着他整个人挂在自己身上，吴世勋的手紧了紧，“以后不会再有人伤害你了。”  
下面被火热的甬道夹着，吴世勋其实语气也有些不稳。艺兴这会儿大概适应了，突兀的入侵者让自己不上不下的难受。抬了抬屁股，怯怯的对吴世勋说，“能不能…动一动？”  
只一声便天雷勾动地火，吴世勋只觉得自己头脑不受控制了。只想着向身下人索取，还要更多，恨不得钻进他身子里。  
直到张艺兴断断续续带着哭腔的求饶和迷迷糊糊的甜腻呻吟交替出现在吴世勋的耳朵里，身下人颤抖着射到自己身上。他吻着艺兴挂着泪珠的脸颊，感觉自己真的沦陷了。  
捞起艺兴软绵绵的腿，让他趴在床上，掐着他的腰又向里挺了挺。  
艺兴皮肤很白，又不曾习武。数月以来一身伤皆系自己，虽然医治及时，仍是留下了淡淡的伤痕。吴世勋趴在张艺兴背上，头放进他的颈窝，正对着艺兴的耳朵，“对不起，总让你受苦。以后只要我能给的，尽数给你。不要再离开我了…”  
许久不见人回应，伸手摸了摸，却摸到一手的水。扳过张艺兴的脸，原来是哭了。  
“张大人不是虽为一介书生，也流血不流泪嘛，哭什么？”吴世勋刮刮张艺兴的鼻子。  
张艺兴一把打掉吴世勋的手，“都怪你，我太痛了。”  
那夜，在自己无度的索取和张艺兴宽容的默许下，兴风作浪了大半夜的吴世勋心满意足的埋在张艺兴身体里睡过去了…

—————————————————

吴世勋不再记得自己是什么爬回殿里睡觉的了，也许是如公公来送了酒，自己喝完以后回到床上的。又或许是本身已经喝多了，就倚着殿门睡着了，被侍卫抬回去的。  
其实他盼着能梦到他，又不敢梦到他。  
回忆是蜜糖，也是毒药。  
太甜蜜，反而让人感觉如刀致命。

吴世勋在位做了三十年皇帝，好像并不够久，可他自己却觉得够了。  
冷冰冰的高位坐的太累，可艺兴要自己好好活着，好好做皇帝。唯这一件，不可辜负。  
吴世勋早早就立下遗诏，不和皇后贵妃合葬。  
棺内唯有一枚白玉腰牌耳。

（完）


End file.
